


Entre les bords

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [16]
Category: Marvel 616, Mekanix, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers, curse the discrepancies between different languages and word counters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce que Kitty voit en Shan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre les bords

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ce qui aurait pu être](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374086) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Ce qui a changé (ou pas)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745917) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Entre les bords  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse; New Mutants/MekaniX (80ties - ’00ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ’Shadowcat’ Kitty Pryde/’Karma’ Shan Coy Manh  
>  **Genre :** embrouillé  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « indécision » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Mekanix #1-6, NMU (2nd series) #4-5  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle n’est pas sure d’être de ce bord, c’est l’excuse qu’a donné Kitty à Shan pour la repousser. Pas sûre !  
Elle a pourtant manifesté une attraction certaine pour elle quand elles ont combattu ensemble les Sentinels mutantes, mais elle blâme cela sur la solitude et l’adrénaline. Elle a aussi… aimé très fort d’autres filles avant, mais elle n’arrive pas à démêler où s’arrête l’amitié et quel type d’amour a pu commencer.  
Et elle estime trop Shan pour se servir d’elle comme test quant à ses certitudes et ses indécisions.


End file.
